He Loved Carnations
by kanimex3
Summary: February 12. Romano has always done that same thing every year since three years ago on February 12. He'll always love Antonio, his happy Spaniard, and he'll smile up at him until the day they can be reunited. Antonio will smile down at Romano until he can be safely in his arms again. They'll always love each other.
(A/N: This is a oneshot featuring one of my favorite shippings, Spamano! Kinda bittersweet, I was feeling kinda down while writing this one... Anyway, here it is! Hope you enjoy~)

(Also, I'm using Romano and Antonio for their names~)

5 am, a relatively normal morning for someone like Romano:

Romano woke up to the annoying beeping of his alarm clock. He grunted, waited 30 seconds, and finally flung it across the room when the noise got too loud and his default mood of Pissed shot up to Super Pissed. It happened every morning. He grunted again, flung off his covers, and heaved both legs off the bed. He blinked blearily and looked at the mini calender laying on his table.

"February 12," it said. He stared at it for a few moments, focusing on it before reaching over and putting on his silver cross necklace. It slid over him, its familiar weight settling on its neck, the same, lingering warmth hovering over it. He pushed himself up, the bed creaking as he left it, already beginning to get cold. He didn't stare at the right side of it. That side was always cold. It had been left untouched since three years ago. He didn't dare disturb the permanent dent in the covers of where a bigger body once laid there. He always reached out his hand to touch the side of the bed just as if the person was there to hold his hand back, but he never disturbed it. He walked over to his closet, taking out a black suit he reserved for this particular day every year. It was crisp, fresh, and he looked extremely handsome in it. He put it on, and fixed his brown hair, careful to avoid his curl that defied the laws of physics. He gulped down a cup of coffee, brushed his teeth, slipped on his black dress shoes and left the house.

It was bright and sunny out. Not the type of sunny that it made you sweat and stink, the kind that made you smile and want to spend the day with someone you loved. His dark eyes and face usually filled with annoyance softened. It didn't surprised him. It reminded him of the person he loved- Smiling, cheerful, and Romano always wanted to spend time with him, even if he said otherwise. He turned on the same corner, taking the same path he did every February 12 since three years ago when that awful accident had occurred.

 _"Romano!" A loud, happy voice with a Spanish accent rang through the air, catching the disgruntled Italian young man's attention. He looked over his shoulder. A very familiar person with tan skin that practically glowed and bright, green eyes that could put the finest emerald to shame was racing over to him, his top buttons in his shirt left undone and revealed his muscles which made the ladies swoon left and right. Antonio Fernandez Carriedo was his name, and Romano loved him, even though he usually said 'hate.'_

 _Romano hmphed. "About time, bastard! I was waiting!"_

 _Antonio laughed, tilting his head to the side which made his lovely, wavy brown locks sway with his head. "Sorry, Roma~" He replied, watching Romano's cheeks instantly light up. "Aw, you look like a little tomato~ I just want to eat you up!~"_

 _Romano's blush intensified even more. "Idiot! Don't say that! I'm NOT a tomato!" He whacked Antonio. Antonio faked a pout, rubbing his arm._

 _"Aww, I'm sorry." He gave Romano his puppy eyes, which looked so stupid it was actually cute and Romano had to look away for fear of blushing even more._

 _"I-It's fine, bastard!" he exclaimed, clearing his throat. "You're late anyways! Let's just go!"_

 _Antonio's smile was back. "Yay!" He cheered, and took Romano's hand. They began walking down the street, heading towards an intersection. The light was red for them, so Antonio started up a conversation with Romano. Of course, the Spaniard had passion and sunshine mixed with shitloads of dust for brains, so he started it off by asking the cheesiest question ever._

 _"Hey, Romano, do you love me?_

 _"_ Thank you, come again!" The florist's sweet voice brought Romano back from his thoughts as he realized he had arrived at the shop. A group of ladies exited, giggling among themselves. As they passed him, they glanced at him and giggled even more, smiling at him and waving cutely. Obviously, he waved back politely. He was Italian. But today, that was all he would leave it at. He entered the shop, the little bell ringing, and Lilly, the florist, smiled at him.

"I have them ready, Romano." She held out a bouquet of carnations, a beautiful, breath-taking bunch that bloomed with intensity and a delicate grace. It had a green ribbon on it, reminding Romano of his special person. He smiled, taking them and putting the cash on the counter.

"Thanks, Lilly," he said gratefully, holding the flowers carefully. She nodded, her sweet face full of kindness and sympathy.

"... Say hi to him for me, okay?" She asked, tucking a small carnation in his coat pocket. He nodded, turning and leaving.

"I will." He left, the bell ringing as if to mark another year of stopping at the little flower shop.

He took a deep breath, coming to a familiar intersection, one that he would never walk across normally again. Just beyond that lay his destination, behind a bright, pretty park. He watched the light and the cars carefully.

 _"Do you love me, Romano?"_

 _"Huh?!" was Romano's genius response. He looked up into the Spaniard's alluring green eyes. The light switched for them. They began to walk across._

 _"Do you love me?" Antonio repeated, flashing his million dollar grin down at him. Romano shot him an incredulous look._

 _"What kind of question is that? Did you have extra sparkles and rainbows in your breakfast today?" He asked, ignoring the flush creeping across his face._

 _Antonio pouted, stopping. "I just wanted to ask!"_

 _Romano sighed. "Yeah, yeah, ask the stupidest question on earth you should already know the answer t- LOOK OUT!"_

 _The frantic honking of the car coming for Antonio was the only thing Romano heard and saw before one second later, Antonio was sprawled upon the ground, blood coming out from multiple wounds. Romano's heart stopped. He stood still among the sobbing driver of the car and the crowd of people who had gathered around them before screaming, "ANTONIO!" and racing for his lover._

 _The Spaniard was not moving. His eyes were shut. Romano's breath quickened as he put Antonio's head on his lap, checking for a heartbeat. He nearly had a heart attack when he saw Antonio's eyes flutter open. He gave Romano a weak grin, chuckling between coughs of pain._

 _"Heh-eh-hehe... Looks like I messed up, Roma~" He whispered, his green eyes soft and handsome._

 _Romano was furious. "What do you think, bastard!" He yelled, tears streaming down his face. He sniffled. "You got hit by a fucking car! We have to get you to a hospital right now-" Antonio shook his head, a movement that was barely noticeable, but made Romano stop talking._

 _"This it it, Romano." Antonio said apologetically, "I'm sorry I couldn't have given you more memories or love."_

 _Romano couldn't believe it. More tears started coming down his face and his whimpering grew._

 _"B-Bastard," he sobbed, "you ask me if I loved you, then you go and get hit by a car. You already know the answer to that." More sobs._

 _Another laugh came Antonio. "Hey, Romano. I love three things most in life. Turtles, sunshine, and paella."_

 _"Wh-what?" Romano was confused. "B-But..."_

 _Antonio continued. "And carnations are the most beautiful thing in life. So pretty, delicate, and their colors are so pretty. But Romano, YOU are my life. My life, my soul, my love belongs to you, and only you. I love carnations, but I love you more."_

 _Romano started wailing. "I-I LOVE YOU TOO, BASTARD!"_

 _Antonio wiped his tears with a bloodied, trembling hand. "Shh... come now, Romano. Won't you smile for me? Your smile is just as radiant as a carnation in the morning light."_

 _Romano harshly wiped some of his tears away, gripping Antonio's hand. He smiled, with tears gleaming in the sun. Antonio smiled at him, and his hand grew heavier. It took all the strength Romano had not to break down again. He kept on smiling. Antonio's eyes were slowly closing and the light inside them was dimming._

 _"I love you, your smile is so beautiful. Please, smile for me when I'm in heaven. I'll always be watching over you. I love you." Antonio whispered to Romano. His hand fell to his side, and his eyes closed. A soft smile sat on his face. Romano's eyes widened, and his smile fell._

 _"A-Antonio? Antonio?! ANTONIO!"_

 _Sobs racked his body violently when he realized Antonio's eyes would never once again open. He prayed desperately, hoping for some kind of miracle that it was a dream, but reality had crashed on him. Hard. He wailed his sorrow up to the skies, his cries stretching across the treetops and being carried away by the wind._

 _"I-I LOVE YOU, TOO! I LOVE YOU!"_

Romano stopped. He looked down at the clean, polished tombstone in front of him. There it was, the grave of his beloved, buried three years ago.

 **ANTONIO FERNANDEZ CARRIEDO**

 **BELOVED OF ROMANO VARGAS**

 **MAY HE SMILE DOWN AT US FROM HEAVEN**

He bent down to touch it. He swallowed the hard lump in his throat.

"Hey, bastard.." His voice cracked, wobbling. He blinked away the teardrops beginning to form in his eyes. "I brought you carnations... I know you loved them."

It was true, Antonio had always kept a garden of carnations next to Romano's garden of tomatoes. Romano set the carnations down, their pink colors shining in all their glory lit up by the sun. He sniffled.

"Life's going great. I'm not the type to jabber on and on about nothing, so I'll tell you the news. Feli's married to that potato bastard, they had their wedding last year." He scoffed. "I hate that German, but I guess I can't stop my brother's true love. Francis is still being Francis, Gil is dating Alfred's brother, what was his name? Started with an M, I think... Anyways, your buddies are doing fine."

He trailed off. "And so am I. I... I smile. Up at the sky. I hope you see them... and I keep your carnations in good condition. You're right Antonio, they are pretty..."

He furiously wiped away the tears that had escaped down his cheeks. "I love you, Antonio. I've always loved you, never stopped loving you, and will always love you. Forever. I'll love you from down here until one day when we can be together. And I'll keep smiling to you from down here until I can smile to you, facing directly at you. So..." He looked up at the clear, blue sky. "Until then."

He smiled, a clear, genuine smile that the sun shone down on upon. He got up, walked away, beginning another year. If he had looked back, he would've seen a few of the carnations disappear into thin air as if someone invisible had taken them.

From up above, Antonio smiled down at him, fingering a carnation. "Thank you, they're beautiful. And so is your smile. Until then, mi amor..."

Romano looked up again as he exited the park.

"I'll be coming."

"I'll be waiting."

END

(A/N:February 12 is Spain's birthday. Carnations are the national flower of Spain. I hope you liked it.)


End file.
